Cry Me a River
by DeeLeeTeedWriter
Summary: You told me you love me, why did you leave me all alone? You don't have to say, what you did. I already know.' Cheaters always get caught. Someone’s about to pay. - - try to figure out who's who...it's a bit confusing at first - -


Cry Me a River

"_Your bridges were burned, now it's your turn to cry me a river."_

_-Cry Me a River, Justin Timberlake_

By: Ophelia Forbes

Disclaimer: The ones you don't know are mine, the ones you do aren't.

Rating: T, just in case.

Summary: "You told me you love me, why did you leave me all alone?" Cheaters always get caught. Someone's about to pay.

Spoilers/Timeline: Not related to any specified episodes.

Note: Not a big Justin Timberlake fan, but I do like his videos and for a bit I was choosing between "What Goes Around Comes Around" and "Cry Me a River". It was a tough choice, but when the scenes played out in my head…Cry Me a River won. Hope you enjoy this. Probably just a one shot.

Chapter One: Rain and Live Confessions

It was raining, heavily, the thunderous drops of water pouring in sheets and they could barely see through the windshield. It was a weekday, they should be at work, all three of them. They still officially still on the clock, like everyone else, but hey, this was…an occasion.

They weren't supposed to be outside, in the rain, parked along the curb outside the Marionette Hotel in a silver Jaguar.

The heaters of the sports car, a beautiful and well spent splurge, provided enough heat and they all sat comfortably in the tensed atmosphere, watching, waiting…

_For what?_

A black SUV pulled into the hotel's front, the valet immediately providing service, opening the front passenger door, letting out a slender dark haired figure in a sleek black coat while on the other side, the driver, got out on his own, closing the door and walking to the obviously female figure conversing with the uniformed hotel employee.

The woman stopped talking to the younger man, turning to the man next to her as he slipped his hand on her lower back, pressing against the back of her expensive, over-priced Armani coat. The valet accepts the keys with a polite nod, smiling at the woman.

A few words, hands meeting hands, tip passed discreetly, the valet slipped into the SUV. The couple headed up the steps only to be met by another employee, the doorman, who smiled politely, tilting his cap back pleasantly.

The woman looked up at her man then, smiling brightly, she kissed him on the lips, lingering sweetly. The man, happy to be kissed, pulled her closer, prolonging the kiss just a little bit then pulled back. He kissed the tip of her nose, making her laugh out loud.

They slip inside the warm, cozy hotel, they disappear.

"_We've seen enough."_

The voice is deep, low, dangerous, yet calm.

_Eerily calm._

"Where to?" the driver asked, gently, ever aware of the front passenger seat's intentions, his feelings. He's been there before, he's _done_ it before; he knows all too well how this worked.

"You know where," was the simple answer.

Under the sheet of rain, the SUV gone, the couple happily warmed inside the secluded yet expensive hotel, the Jaguar left, the three passengers still sitting in silence.

The driver's eyes met the dark haired passenger on the backseat. Her eyes are dark, her lips are pursed into a thin line. She looked emotionless, but he knew…she was angry.

Feeling just as every bit betrayed as the passenger on the front.

This has nothing to do with her, not really, but he knows she _loves_ the man in front, and to hurt him was to hurt her too.

He would never say, but the driver knows seeing _him _hurt…hurt him too.

So he drove, quietly, feeling the sleek, graceful turns toward the next destination, wondering, thinking, analyzing.

Pain can drive anyone to anywhere…what about this one? Was this right?

Remembering that his own lawfully wedded and lawfully divorced second ex-wife did the same thing to him, he knew the thirst for vengeance was strong, almost overpowering.

He'd veered away, resisted, he's not that kind of man, but the one sitting next to him is.

_He _is that kind of man.

An eye for an eye, balance needed to be restored at all costs.

And the balance had been tipped too many times already and the man next to him is _determined_ to make it work, make this count.

_A betrayal for a betrayal… a blush of blood, a touch of pain all to be returned_ with_ interest, due today, to be paid today by him, with her, with him to her._

The woman with the lustrous dark hair behind them is all too willing to help.

He's just here, for chauffer services, for some…support.

Best friends stick together, of course.

They arrive all too soon, the rain falling just as heavy as if interpreting the storm that was most probably brewing inside the front passenger's head, ready to be released for all to see.

_Let the games begin._

The front passenger door wide open, the passenger got out gracefully. Dressed in a sleek midnight blue sport coat, a light button down shirt and pants, he moved under the rain, unbothered, unconcerned. With one push, the door closed with a thud, shutting out the rain that threatened to drench the impeccable interior of the beautiful vehicle.

_And then there were two._

The remaining two sat, not a word exchanged, watching, waiting…

-o0o-

Slipping into the house with his own key, he stalked in, not touching anything although everything was pretty much his. He wouldn't touch it, not right now…

_He was on a mission_.

Walking into the house, he walked into the living room first, eyeing the photos that adorned the room, with their faces, happy, together…just the two of them. She loved this room…

She did, very much…which was why he lifted his beautifully polished wooden cane and slammed it square into the middle against the glass of the French doors and watched as the tiny little pieces fell, crinkling softly against the marble floors, bouncing and scattering all around.

Small sprinkles, tiny droplets, of water brought in by the rain flitted in, the liquid crystalline drops falling into the frame, wetting the room slowly, surely.

He smiled.

Picking up a small wooden box that once contained a beautiful, antique tennis bracelet he'd bought especially for her that now contained small little love notes she liked to keep in the room for reasons he didn't care to learn, he left the rain-affected room.

He didn't turn back.

He didn't give a fuck.

_She didn't, why should he?_

He headed back to the front door. Pulling it open, a small crack, he wedged the box in between, preventing it from closing. Next, he hung his cane on the door knob, leaving it there as he walked out once more, this time heading to the master bedroom.

-o0o-

"There."

He looked up, squinting his eyes to see that, indeed, the door was open. Sighing, he turned in his seat, "Are you sure? I mean, the last time you both…"

"I'm sure. This…is for him. _She _did this."

He could see the determination on her face. He was worried, what this might do to her, but he knew that look. She was unstoppable. "Okay."

_Should anything happen, he would be there for her, that was a promise._

Without a word, she slipped out with a black umbrella, her coat left behind on her seat.

Watching her, he sighed.

Through everything, through the times he thought she actually hated him, through the unfortunate accident that took his thigh muscle away, through the pain and hurtful words—he would never fully understand their relationship.

Waiting with the car idling, he sat, watching…

-o0o-

Sitting on the bed he had woken up on that morning, he waited. In the corner, a tripod stood, camera perched on top. A small remote sat in beside him.

Hearing the click of high heels, he looked up to see her.

Dressed in calf-high black boots and a black wrap dress that was tied in a bow at her waist, she stood, beautiful and ready with that ferocious look of complete determination on her face—she was absolutely stunning.

For a moment, he wondered why the hell he didn't pick her the second time around.

_This time, he wasn't making the same mistake…if she'd have him, again._

Nodding at her, she smiled, a little, and he wondered if she was nervous.

He wasn't, but he understood if she was. She was practically betraying her traitorous friend.

She stopped, standing in front of him and he reached for the remote. Scooting back, he pulled her towards him until one knee rested on the edge of the bed.

He kissed her, warm lips touching cold lips.

He'd been inside long enough, she was outside for a moment, the cold seeping into her skin long enough to stay. He'd change that…_soon._

Kiss for kiss…returned, with interest.

She knew what he was doing, he was letting her know this wasn't just for the camera.

_He _was kissing _her _because he _wanted _to, not because he had to.

So she kissed back, her tongue tracing the edge of his bottom lip before he granted her access, letting her take control. She'd always been a great kisser, so great that he had missed her and her sultrily pouted lips and this was a damned great refresher.

He looked forward to the rest that would follow.

_He never wants to kiss anyone else again. She's always been there, she's proven her worth…it was his turn now. He'd prove it, everything, _after _this._

Pulling back, her hot breath kissing his lips, she whispered, "Do it."

Pulling her to him, her chest pressing against his, he raised the remote and pushed.

A few feet away, a red light came alive.

-o0o-

Untying the knot of her dress, he let it fall open and he slipped the dress off her arms, revealing her lacy black lingerie. It was black and by_ God_, it was a turn on. Lace, molded against her God-given, God-blessed, sinfully hot body, it clung to her like a second, translucent skin. Thin straps hung on her shoulder and her alabaster skin seemed whiter against the dark lace.

She was stunning, standing there in her lacy lingerie slip that ended up to her mid thighs, boots on her calves. He felt himself grow harder.

_Breasts visible under the sheer material, sexy, sinful underwear, legs that drove him wild…_

The camera forgotten…

Pulling her to him, he kissed her, his hands circling around her waist, tracing her spine with his fingers like tracing the ivory keys of his piano, delicate, smooth, _perfect_.

She moaned in appreciation and delight.

Moving the knee from between his legs to one side of his damaged thigh, the other followed, resting on his right, straddling him. His hand slid down to her posterior.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as she kissed him again.

He moved one hand to her cheek, pulling back, his icy blue eyes glassy. "I love you."

"You love_ her_."

"She's screwing him."

"And I'm about to screw you," she pressed her lips behind his ear. "If you'd let me."

"I love _you_."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

She pulled back, looking into his eyes.

Silence…

She must've seen something or maybe nothing because she pressed her lips harder against his, pressing her body closer, pressing until he was on his back.

On his back, he watched her...

_Loved __**her**_.

Lifting the remote once again, he pressed the button then threw it aside.

The red button slowly died.

-o0o-

Breathing heavily, they lay, his arms around her, her head on his chest, sheets splayed over her body. "Tell me you changed the sheets this morning."

"I did."

Smiling, she looked up at him then pressed her lips against his. "Guess what?"

"What?"

She bit her bottom lip, shyly, making him think her totally adorable in a sexy kind of way that wasn't obscenely corny. She looked…innocent.

_Even though he knows she _isn't.

"I love you too."

Smiling, her kissed her again. "Let's get out of here. It's not yet scientifically proven, but I don't want you to catch the traitor-bitch-adulterer-cheater _bitch _disease. I don't want to take chances."

She laughed and got up, pulling her with him, gathering their clothes.

-o0o-

The car was still idling, upon strict instructions.

He doesn't dare imagine what they're doing…just the idea of it was slowly making him hard.

She was beautiful, yes she was, but he wasn't hers to jack off too. He used to, of course, but not anymore now that it's _official_ that he's once _again_ claimed her his.

He would wait, thinking the most hideously, non-erotic things.

_Dogs getting run over, skin-falling off, peeling from cancer, needles, Clinic hours he missed…_

So many…

He waits.

With non-erotic thoughts…

-o0o-

Dressed once more, beautiful with her hair a little undone, he stood with her, his arms around her waist. "Do me a favor?"

"Another?" she smiled.

He grinned. "Yes."

"What?"

He sat on the bed, his eyes never leaving hers, and his hands traveled down her to the back of her knees, then began sliding them back up and into the skirt of her dress, warm hands trailing in.

"Wh—what?"

He didn't respond and instead, his hands slid up the curve of her rear, squeezing lightly, before his fingers slipped into the straps. He pulled them down.

"Greg?"

Pulling them all the way down, and though she questioned him, she stepped out of them.

Lifting the small remote and pushing the same button for the third time, he stood up and kissed her, full on the lips, his hands falling to her hips, her underwear hanging on his fingers.

"I love you," he said again.

"I know."

He smiled, genuinely and with one fluid movement, he tossed the black lacy garment onto the bed, landing it right in the middle.

"Wh—what are you doing?"

"Goodbye present."

Smiling, she slid away from him and began to exit the room.

"Tease," he called, limping after her, smiling as he heard her giggles.

The red light was still on.

-o0o-

Sliding into the car with a smile she scooted back, giving space and soon enough, he slid after her, his arm finding its way around her shoulders easily.

"Damage done?"

"Yes, Jimmy. It's time to go"

To his surprise, he's smiling.

"You okay?"

A glance to the woman next to him who was _beaming_, her previously dark eyes bright and beautiful now, full of happiness.

"Perfect," was all he offered to answer and she _giggled_ and cuddled up to him.

_She just giggled._

Eyes wide, "What the hell happened in there?"

Smirking, "You really wanna know?"

He thought for a moment, "No, it's just that…you look happy, House."

"Just drive Wilson. We should be at work, what are we doing playing hooky? The boss lady is one hardass, traitorous bitch. She'll have our heads if she finds out we're gone."

The woman next to him laughed. "Let's go, James."

-o0o-

Tossing the key into the table next to the front door, she shook her dark hair free as she peeled her coat off. She walked in, passing the living room without looking in, she headed straight for the master bedroom.

The first thing she notices is the bed—she was sure she made it before leaving.

The next, is the piece of flimsy lace thong that _did not _belong to her.

After that, was the tripod set on the corner of the room, still recording.

Curious, she shut the thing off and unhooked it, the underwear forgotten for the moment. Flipping the screen to face her, she pressed 'Play'.

Her heart stopped.

Black coat, black high heeled boots, black _lingerie_...

Kissing, touching, moaning…

"_You're beautiful."_

Her hands felt numb, but they held on to the contraption that was killing her, slowly.

"_I love you."_

Her mouth went dry.

"_You love her."_

'Yes, he does,' her mind screamed. 'Now get the fuck off him you traitorous slut.'

"_She's screwing him."_

Her entire body grew cold.

"_And I'm about to screw you…If you'd let me."_

He knew.

"_I love you."_

She's helping him seek vengeance…dear, God.

"_Don't lie."_

"_I'm not."_

Kissing, they lie down, more kissing, his hands wandering, his hands moving through her hair, her hands on his face, lips on his chest, his lips on her neck…

The screen goes black.

Then it comes alive again.

"_I love you."_

"_I know."_

"_Wh—what are you doing?"_

"_Goodbye present."_

She watches as she slides gracefully away.

"_Tease."_

Looking back on the lacy thong on the bed, her eyes well up with tears, her body trembling harder, staring at the piece of his revenge, his _goodbye present_…

Sitting in the bedroom they once shared, knowing he was never coming back to lie next to her again, she buried her face in her hands and wept.

-o0o-

Curled up on Wilson's couch, she smiled as House handed her a drink.

"Drinking on duty? Your boss will kill you."

"You really think so?" House smirked.

"Yes."

"After what she did? I don't think so," he sneered.

Wilson shook his head. "You know it's weird seeing you like this? Not that I'm not glad, I am."

House smiled. "The bitch's probably found her 'present'." He raised his glass of scotch. "A toast, to the Great Lisa Cuddy…the gorgeous, unstoppable, _evil_ beautiful bitch…"

Wilson winced. So did she.

"Hey! You can't react! After what you did?" House smirked. "You deserve it."

She smiled. "A toast…to me then?"

"Yes, a toast to Lisa Cuddy…and her fine, fine, evil ass."

Wilson shook his head and drank.

She smirked. "You know you love me."

"That, I do, my evil, evil darling," he kissed her. "And to…Stacy, for her cheating, philandering ways…have fun with Mark. The putz."

Cuddy laughed, pulling House to sit next to her while Wilson smothered his chuckle. Stacy, after all, was his friend.

"Oh, wait," Cuddy interrupted.

"What, oh, my dear Queen of Evil?"

"You owe me clinic today," she batted her eye lases at him.

Wilson smirked, not everything's changed.

House scowled. "Wait, I take it back. I don't love you."

"You still owe me clinic."

_"Moooooooom!"_

-o0o0o0o0o-

I'm still re-editing my current fic (How the Other Half Lived, Chapter Nine) I know I'm late, but for some reason, it's not working. Thought I'd let myself go for a bit, free my head. But don't worry, it'll be up before the 100th ep. I'm so excited for that ep I'm about to have a heart attack!

I hope this was okay! As always, review, my dears! I know they were OC, but hey, this was…fun, sort of…Anyway, tell me what you think!

xoxOphelia


End file.
